I'll Always Be Here
'I'll Always Be Here ' ''' HunterofArtemis12 '''Part of the Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction works. Percy Jackson had three loves. Sure, he had more than three, he supposed if you think about it but his main priorities (excluding his mom) included surfing, blue food and Annabeth Chase. Of course, the last one he didn't figure out until his fourth surfboard. Looking back on the entire history of his life he wished he'd figured out Annabeth much sooner because it would have saved many emotional moments and relationship confusion. But the past was the past and that was that. See, Percy Jackson had started a tradition back when he was fourteen and still innocent to the world's cruelty. It was the same year he met Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a girl who could trap you in her emerald green eyes and you'd feel as if you were lost. A girl who made his heart bounce like the strings of a guitar. Rachel was unique, that was gaurenteed and Percy liked that about her. He thought he was in love, but at fourteen how can you really tell? Nevertheless, Percy Jackson found himself a knife and carved her name on the bottom of his red surfboard, thinking it a sort of romantic gesture. At the time he only owned two, both from the cheap shop a little ways down the beach but prices had never mattered to Percy if the product worked like it was supposed to. He didn't tell Rachel about the other surfboard because he wasn't sure about her yet, but secretly he was reserving the blue surfboard for his soulmate. He knew it was a sort of cheasy idea, but it was still for the one he would treasure the most. The one he knew he could spend the rest of his life with. Percy never used the board, he kept it stored safely in his room and promised himself no harm would come to it. At first his time with Rachel was fun, they had pleasant times and she always got him into trouble one way or another. (Don't even ask about the helicopter flight over Manhatten.) But eventually his feelings for Rachel he realized was not love and a little dissapointedly he decided to end anything romantic between them (though they had never officially dated.) Rachel was a bit upset but they continued to be the greatest of friends to this very day and will still be in the future. The second surfboard held the name of Calypso. She was his first actual girlfriend, the entire charade of flowers, chocolates and hand-holding caboodle. Calypso was by far one of his most gorgeous and sweetest girlfriends and everything seemed fantastic for about six months. But as time went on Percy began to feel tired and worn out, Calypso constantly asked him where he was, what he was doing, why he wasn't coming over to study with her...and all too quickly Percy's fleeting glances toward her became far and few. He definatley tried to make it work but Calypso must have picked up on his exhaustion. The break up was said with dry-eyes and neither regreted parting. They remained in contact of course, somewhat friends, and Percy managed to get his friend Leo to take her out on a date. As far as he knows they are still together today, and rumors have it might be planning a marriage. Still, Calypso's purple surfboard was discarded into an old shed along with Rachel's surfboard and dust began to gather. During all this time a girl with blonde hair and striking grey eyes had moved in next to his house. They spent a good chunk of time together and came to be great friends. She was the kind of girl that was clever yet athletic and intimidating yet gorgeous. Percy loved everything about her, but Percy did not know if it was love. Sometimes he felt like reaching out and brushing a bit of her blonde curls out of her face but held back, fearing his emotions and wondering if Annabeth felt the same way. Did he love her? He didn't know. The summer between sophomore and junior year they became the best of friends, laughing and enjoying one another's presence. It was the golden age of Percy and Annabeth's friendship from late night wave surfing to sneaking into detention to bust one another out (usually Annabeth retrieved Percy) it was a grand time. Nearly every afternoon was spent at eachother's houses, complete with study books (which rarely ever were touched), candy and lots of snacks. On days they didn't hang out at their houses they cruised the beach or city to find adventure, laughing and chatting the whole way. Whenever any of them felt down, they were always ready to give support. Percy recalled a time he'd comforted Annabeth with a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, heaped with 7 scoops, when he'd found her curled in a ball behind her bed. It had taken awhile for her to do anything except grumble about how she was fine and to leave her be but when Percy sat down and let her lean back into him she made no more objections. They sat for a good few hours, thinking and generally just being near one another. "It's okay that Luke didn't work out," Percy commented, trying his hardest to be sympathetic. "There's plenty of fish in the sea. If the guy who loves you is going around with other girls and not spending time with you then he isn't for you. If his priorities aren't clear and don't seem to concern you then it's not gonna work out. So chin up, okay? Besides, if no one else comes, I'll always be here." Percy flashed closer to the future, senior year, after Reyna had played him like a puppet with strings. Reyna had seemed like an okay person from the start, not really his type but his friends had begged him to try and make it work. (Everyone except Annabeth that is.) Percy wasn't interested in a relationship but Reyna certainly was. She seemed disinterested in him except when she needed something and her emotions were too hard for Percy to read. The entire thing was complicated and confusing. It was only when Percy found out Reyna was actually with another guy at the same time that he told her in a calm fashion that it was best if they split paths. Percy found himself floating about the ocean, feeling a little sorry for himself, staring into the water. He hadn't noticed he had his blue surfboard with him, which he would have thought strange if he'd noticed before Annabeth came but he didn't. Destiny is a peculiar thing. "Percy...please come out of the ocean!" Annabeth's voice had called from the beach, both concerned and slightly frightened. He'd ignored her as he lifelessly drifted along, wondering what the future would hold, stressing about college and thinking about who the owner of the blue surfboard would be. Splashing and slight grunting alerted him to Annabeth's presence as she appeared at his side, treading water on her grey surfboard. Percy knew she was concerned the moment he saw her because Annabeth didn't usually like to swim or surf all that much- or not as much as he did anyways. "I thought you might want some comapany," She commented easily, sliding her hand into his. Percy lay flat on his blue surfboard, unmoving and trying to become one with the water. "Life kinda sucks," he finally rasped. Percy visibly relaxed when Annabeth's fingers brushed his and she didn't need to say anything to comfort him. It was at that moment that an odd feeling rippled through him. Could it be? He knew who the final blue surfboard belonged to. His soul mate. Annabeth, best friend, smart girl extraordinaire, the one who'd never left his side...how could he have been so ''dense? ''Percy turned in the water, flipped the board over and without much trouble, used a shell to carve into it his best handwriting. Annabeth smiled brighter than all the stars in the sky when she saw what he had engraved onto it. And it was obviously the best kiss of all time. Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction Category:Short